Individuals and business people seek to communicate with each other, obtain useful information, interact commercially and entertain themselves in an increasingly mobile society. In order to fulfill these needs, one requires the ability to send and receive messages, access information and entertainment, conduct business transactions, organize daily schedules and stay in touch with homes and offices from almost anywhere, at any time, as easily as making a telephone call.
Continued demand for products and services that address these needs is evidenced by the increasing number of electronic devices, and the explosive growth of the internet and network services. Advances in wireless telecommunication technologies led to the development of such devices as personal digital assistants, and enabled the growth of paging and cellular telephone networks. Devices such as notebook and sub-notebook computers with modems (both wireline and wireless) have allowed mobile professionals to connect to their PCs from almost any location, as well as to access on-line information and electronic mail services while traveling worldwide.
In addition, communication and information needs have stimulated the growth of the internet, on-line networks and corporate intranets. These networks now host a variety of services such as e-mail, database searching, conferencing, electronic commerce, games, software libraries and electronic newspapers and magazines. However, despite the proliferation of communication devices and the development of the internet, on-line networks and corporate intranets, significant barriers remain to fulfilling user needs for access to and management of personal, professional and public information.
The hardware designs and software technologies which enable today's communication are complex. Information, though widely available, can be either inaccessible or accessible only by navigating through a host of phone systems, operating system platforms, databases and networks. As a result significant amounts of time and effort are required of those who use and depend on these devices, networks and services to communicate and obtain information.
The problem of accessing and processing all of the information available from communication devices, networks and services is particularly acute for mobile business professionals. Today's mobile professional, working out of the home or small office, may have a cellular phone, a pager, a computer, a fax machine, an electronic mailbox on the internet, and a voice-mail service. Whether on the road, in a plane or at the office, success for the mobile professional depends in large part on the ability to easily and quickly access, sort through and respond to the messages delivered to each of these communication devices, and to obtain information necessary co the conduct of business from proliferating networks and services.